Paradise
by ChewwyEATSyou
Summary: Popuri thought he was happy with her. But when she finds him doing something she never thought he would do, she begins to wonder whether he really was happy with her... Rated T for language and more mature themes and Popuri being depressed.
1. Screams

**AN: I thought I'd have a go at writing a really depressing one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon though I wish I did...**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A scream disturbed the peace of a fine summers day in Mineral Town.

"H-He did?!" Popuri exclaimed. "Oh my _gosh_ Elli!

"I know, I know! He just came up to me, and he was _blushing_ and he handed me the feather. I don't know whether he had realised how I had felt or he had always liked me too!"

"Elli, Elli! I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm getting _married!_"

The two young women hugged each other and danced excitedly around the room.

"Popuri, you _have_ to be my maid of honour."

"Oh my gosh really?

"Yes! Definitely!"

Popuri squealed and they hugged each other again. Then Elli said good-bye and left for the clinic, where her new fiance, Trent, awaited her return. Popuri grinned to herself and danced around her room by herself. She felt very happy for Elli and hoped her and Trent would have a happy life together. Then she stopped dancing and began to think. Her Kai loved her very much, he said so quite often... maybe... just maybe... Popuri began to hope that kai would maybe propose to her soon. Actually, he was hinting about it all the time and she would get more and more excited and hopeful as each day passed. She loved Kai a lot and hated it when he had to leave for most of the year.

Popuri left her family's farm and headed out through Mineral Town towards the beach. She felt like a little Kai time. His shop was closed at the moment but he always let her in and no one else. She smiled and began to skip her way through the town, smiling and waving hello everytime she passed someone.

"Hello Karen!" Popuri called out as she headed into the town square then stopped in her tracks. "Hey didn't you say you were hanging out with Claire today?"

"I was but she said she had togo somewhere and headed off in this direction," Karen replied. "I don't know where she's gone."

Popuri shrugged. "I haven't seen her. I'm off to see Kai." she added with a giggle.

Karen smiled. "Don't let Rick see you."

Popuri laughed in reply and continued on her way. She ran through the square then down the steps that led to the beach. She ran across the sand towards Kai's shop. With a big smile on her face, she ran up to the door and was about to knock when she heard a strange noise. Someone was talking very quietly, as if they didn't want to be heard. Popuri recognised Kai's voice but she couldn't distinguish whether the other voice was male or female. Then she heard a squeal, which made her blood run cold.

"Kai!" a woman's voice suddenly said with another squeal. "Oh, Kai, don't do _that_."

The woman began to giggle.

"Hey, shh," Kai said. "We don't want Zach or Won to hear us."

Popuri pushed open the door to reveal a very happy Kai kissing the neck of a blushing and giggling Claire. When they heard the door creaked they both looked over to see Popuri at the same time. Kai froze and the smile on his and Claire's faces disappeared.

"Popuri, listen-" Kai began.

Another scream disturbed the peace of a fine summers day in Mineral Town.


	2. Truths Revealed

Paradise Chapter 2

"_Popuri!_"

There was no answer.

"Popuri! Look, I'm _sorry!_"

Still no answer. Kai sighed.

"Come on, Popuri! You know I love you!"

"Get lost!" she finally replied. "_Take that stupid, __ugly__ farmer and GET LOST!_"

"Popuri!"

But Kai could see it was no use. Popuri probably never wanted to see his face again. He tunred, and with another sigh, walked away from the Poultry Farm. It was obvious most of the town had heard about what had happened because he received dirty look after dirty look from what seemed like the whole town. He strode quickly through town, avoiding gazes and headed down to the beach. When he opened the door to his store, he found Claire sitting on the counter waiting for him. She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"She'll never talk to me again," Kai said.

"She's just a child, she'll get over it," Claire replied, sauntering over to him and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I don't know Claire, she seemed pretty pissed. When she finally did talk to me, she told me to get lost and called you stupid and ugly."

Claire frowned. "Like a said, she's just a child. She was just being immature about it, like she usually is when something she doesn't like happens."

"Maybe."

The two of them stayed like that for a while. Kai began to think about how everyone had looked at him. Dirty looks. Disgust. Disbelief. Anger. Pity. He knew that if he stayed in the town, he'd probably have to face those looks for the rest of his life. The best option was to leave Mineral Town and never go back. Kai spoke up.

"Let's move away from Mineral Town."

"What?" Claire pulled away, a frown on her face.

"Let's move away from Mineral Town," Kai repeated.

"Is this because of that _silly_ child?!" Claire exclaimed.

Kai shook his head. "I just need a change of scenery."

Claire looked at him and frowned. After a moment she sighed and nodded.

"My farm isn't going anywhere anyway, Kai," she said with another sigh.

Later Claire left to pack up her things. Kai wanted to leave as soon as possible, he was finding even staying in his shop uncomfortable. Nobody was coming near the beach and earlier he had seen Zach and Won leaving their shackand heading towards the sqaure. Kai had started to feel uneasy then and thoughts of Popuri popped into his head. He felt bad for her, having found out like she did but he just didn't love her anymore. It was certain she knew that now.


End file.
